In Another Life
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: "He'd always been told that some fantasies were best kept private." - Dan/Blair.


**A/N: **Sorry, it's short and corny and cliched...but I had dair on the brain.

* * *

><p><strong>In Another Life<strong>

_"In another life, you would be my girl...and we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world."_

;';

He'd always been told that some fantasies were best kept private.

He considered this as his fingers drifted over the smooth curve of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered but didn't open, and he continued to trace a smooth path over her porcelain skin, marvelling at her fragility in sleep; a fragility she tried, and succeeded, to hide from the world on a daily basis.

She sighed slightly under her breath, a delicate, hitching sound, and he wondered if she was dreaming. Her forehead crinkled slightly, and her silk pillow rustled as she shifted, instinctively leaning into his familiar touch. He smiled faintly, gazing down at her as her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she gazed dreamily back up at him.

"Hey." She murmured, blinking a little to clear the sleepiness from her deep brown eyes.

"Hey." He replied, voice rumbling in the silence of the room, lowering his hand slowly from her cheek to the mattress.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a smile tugging at her voice as she tilted her head to the side, regarding him coyly.

"Just…watching." He said faintly.

She momentarily gave him one of her signature frowns before continuing to smile. Her dark locks were curled messily around her head on the pillow. She made no effort to straighten it, and her complete lack of self-consciousness resonated within him as a sign of her trust. "Do I even want to know why?" She asked, bordering on amusement.

"The soul in sleep gives proof of its divine nature…" He quoted thoughtfully.

She rolled her eyes, but then smiled, annoyed and flattered at the same time, turning her head into the pillow to hide her surprised grin. "The only thing lamer than Dan Humphrey…" she smiled at him teasingly, "is Dan Humphrey quoting Cicero."

He concealed his smirk, though it was very, very hard. "Is that right?"

"Well, you get props for your creativity." She noted offhandedly, linking her hands over the sheet on her stomach. "At least you didn't go for Shakespeare."

This time, the smirk did reach his lips, and he bent forward, pressing his lips lightly to her cheek. She turned her head to meet him, sighing softly against his mouth as they kissed, an infinite sense of softness and gentle patience traversing between them.

He lifted his fingers, molding them softly to the curve of her waist, savoring her warmth through the thin sheet and her silky nightgown as she swiveled on her side.

She slid her hand over the line of his forearm, circling it around his neck until her fingers were tangling through his hair. They were pressed together, and their kisses grew with more intimacy, nibbling and teasing one another's lips with languid purpose, prolonging the moment with an ease that only came from a confident affinity with time.

There were no qualms or regrets or outside influences, they just were, curving into each other, two kindred spirits giving into their mutual want and need without an ounce of trepidation.

_How they should be._

Dan shifted his position in Blair's desk chair as she rushed past him, the whoosh of air in her wake stirring him reluctantly from his reverie.

He returned his stare to her as she applied her lipstick in the mirror, gazing at her with a rare, unrestrained intensity. The imaginary taste and feel of her still on his lips and tingling through his hands.

She lifted her eyes and looked at him through the mirror's reflection, their deep, hooded brownness hinting a quiet level of understanding as she read his unwavering stare. A faint smile pulled at her lips, but there was a permanent sense of caution there, a wariness that came with reality.

"Well come on Humphrey. You said you would help me taste-test wedding cakes remember?"

He looked down at the desk, then up at her again, mind replaying the scene he had visualized so vividly in his mind's eye. "Oh right." He shook his head slightly, regaining his composure and standing to follow her.

Yes, some fantasies were definitely best kept private.

;';

_Review please? :)_


End file.
